


Gluttony

by torch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Jo A. Tamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

"If music is the food of love," Crowley said, thumping the car stereo, "love must look an awful lot like Freddie Mercury."

"Dead and mustachioed?"

"They say you are what you eat."

"I don't think it's meant that literally."

"Not meaning things that literally causes less trouble," Crowley agreed. "Most of the time. If you were love, I suppose you would gorge on Bach until you couldn't walk."

Aziraphale frowned. "That sounds unsavory." He touched the stereo, and it began to play the Goldberg Variations. "Though I suppose I am technically an expression of God's love."

"See?" Crowley said. "Glutton."


End file.
